1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process, and more particularly to a process for preparing bamboo timber, wherein a bundle of elongated bamboo pieces are securely combined together to form a bamboo cylinder and then the bamboo cylinder is further processed to become a bamboo foil that can be made into a product.
2. Description of Related Art
Bamboo is a kind of grass which has a faster growing cycle than a tree. Furthermore, bamboo has better wear resistance than many types of wood. Due to its cheapness, bamboo has been used for thousands of years to make homes and articles for the home and land, however in recent times people have start using bamboo to make different household appliances because it is preferable to the destruction of more slowly growing trees. CN patent (The Peoples Republic of China) 87100368 discloses a method for making laminated bamboo timber, which uses a bamboo as the material. The inner and outer knots on the bamboo are removed and the bamboo is boiled. After the bamboo is boiled, the bamboo is immersed in wax and then two different softening steps are implemented to the waxed bamboo which is then pressed. Thereafter, the bamboo is sliced and dried. Thus, the bamboo timber is ready for the user to make a product, such as a floor, a veneer, or a core in a finished product.
Another CN patent, 91108203, teaches a new method for making bamboo timber, which comprises boiling, softening, spreading and pressing steps. Yet, another CN patent, 89204604, uses a different approach to make the bamboo timber. The steps in this patent include cutting the bamboo into sections, cutting the bamboo sections into elongated bamboo ribbon, smoothing sides of the bamboo ribbons, adding chemicals to the smoothed bamboo ribbons to make the bamboo ribbons become woodworm proof, fungus proof and moisture proof, and combining the elongated bamboo ribbons.
None of the techniques described above requires no large machinery and capitals, which is too costly, complex and non-cost effective. The mentioned techniques are highly labor-intensive and so, with the increase in labor costs, even in developing countries, the efficiency of machine production is not achieved.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved process to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a process to make bamboo timber, which is easy and cost effective.
In order to accomplish the foregoing objective, the process for preparing bamboo timber of the present invention has the steps of:
slicing a bamboo into bamboo ribbons;
combining the bamboo ribbons to form a bamboo cylinder; and
shaving the bamboo cylinder into bamboo sheet.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
FIG. 1 is a schematic flow chart showing the process of the present invention;
FIG. 2 is an end view showing a first embodiment of the invention to form a bamboo ribbon;
FIG. 3 is an end view showing a second embodiment of the invention to form a bamboo ribbon,
FIG. 4 is an end view showing the bamboo ribbons are combined to form a bamboo cylinder;
FIG. 5 is a side view showing a side face of the bamboo cylinder in FIG. 4;
FIG. 6 is an end view showing the bamboo ribbons are combined to form a cube;
FIG. 7 is a side view showing a side face of the bamboo cube; and
FIG. 8 is a schematic view showing that the bamboo cylinder is sliced into bamboo foil so as to be ready for further use.